


Jelly Beans And A Baby Bump

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Two year old Scorpius guesses that his Daddy is pregnant.





	Jelly Beans And A Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty-second Fictober story and is based on the prompt: _Scared._

“Did you get the Every Flavour Beans?” Draco asked, wincing a little as he shifted Scorpius into a more comfortable position on his knee. He’d been trying to cuddle their two year old into his afternoon nap but the little wizard had decided that sweeties, cuddles and the company of his two daddies was far more exciting. 

“Certainly did,” Harry replied, brandishing a bowl in Draco’s direction, before sitting down next to his husband and son. “I picked out all the green ones. I know that mint always made you sick with _this_ one.” He stroked a hand though ‘Pius’s hair. “I didn’t want to take the risk.”

Draco grinned lazily. “I’ve not been sick once, Potter. No need to be scared on my behalf. All pregnancies are different.” Draco made a grab for the sweets, hoping to find a purple lavender favoured bean. They’d been a particular craving these last few weeks. 

“Daddy?” Scorpius said, gently patting the side of Draco’s small bump with a fat toddler hand. “Baby?”

Draco laughed, finding Harry’s eyes in shocked surprise. They hadn’t told Scorpius yet: wizard pregnancies could be problematic sometimes, and they hadn’t wanted to build up his expectations. Draco had just passed fourteen weeks and Harry and he had been planning to tell him soon. 

‘Pius, however, had worked it out for himself. 

“_Yes_, baby,” Draco said, moving Scorpius’s hand to the middle of his growing belly. “There’s a baby growing in daddy’s tummy. You’re going to be a big brother.”

“Hello baby!” sang Scorpius, delighted. “Tummy baby!” He leaned in and nuzzled the bump, kissing it through Draco’s thin shirt. “Hello!”

“But it doesn’t mean we’ll love you any less,” Harry said, seizing hold of their toddler and kissing his soft, wild hair that was almost identical to his own. “You’ll always be our Scorpius.”

“_Love_ baby!” Scorpius declared, giggling. There was a flash of green sparkly light and out of nowhere, Hoot the stuffed owl appeared. It was ‘Pius’s favourite toy. “For baby,” decided the two year old, entirely unaware of his clever use of magic. 

Scorpius reached down to steal a jelly bean, unconscious of the tearful faces of his two fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
